


Close

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/F, Humanstuck, Reunions, ex besties, have you ever had a years long deeply homoerotic friendship, that ended in a dramatic friendship breakup in your teens, yeah that, you know that twitter post thats like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Terezi Pyrope hasn't talked to her former-best-friend in five years.One day, when they're 18, she shows up at her college dorm, asking to reconnect.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 7





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Homestuck fic since I was in middle school, and I don't intend to make a habit of it, but. fuck. I've been diehard Vriskrezi since I was 12 and I don't intend to stop now

"You were terrible!"

"Okay, yes, but not to you!"

"Yes, to me! To  _ everyone _ ! That's just how you were! You were toxic and terrible to everyone you ever met in your life!"

"Yes, well, but, see, there's no reason not to remember  _ around  _ that part-"

"Goodbye, Vriska." Terezi moves to slam the door.

"Wait! I was broken!"

The door stops, and Terezi looks her dead in the eyes. This person, who had shaped so much of who she was, of  _ what  _ she was-

Terezi stared her straight in the eyes now, daring her to say something. to put words to the five years that stood between them. The Vriska she knew would never be able too.

"I was broken. I was a shitty kid, who didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't know my place in the world, and I hated  _ everyone _ , so much. Even you. Even though you were the one who deserved the least. I was tiny, and shitty, and broken, and I'm sorry."

The Vriska she knew would never have apologized.

Terezi breaks the eye contact now, and looks at Vriska's shoes. The same style of red hightops, just like she had worn five years before. She didn't realize how much she had missed those red hightops.

"I can't- not today. I'm not ready. we can talk next week. I know a cafe, down on Winston Avenue."

"Okay." Vriska blinks, seemingly surprised her plea had even worked. "Okay, that sounds great."

"Okay." Terezi says. "I'll see you then. The door clicks shut. Terezi stays there, her ear pressed to the door, listening to Vriska's footsteps until they've faded all the way away. After they have, Terezi straightens and slowly, steadily, makes her way back to her bed. Once she gets there, she crashes, and lets the tears stream down her face.

Five years, and she shows up at her doorstep. Five years, of not talking, of trying to pretend they weren't as close as they had been-

From ages six to thirteen, they had been the single most important people in each other's lives.

There was no part of them, from those days, that was not made of each other; every problem they had, they knew about. Every bad day, every traumatic event- each piece of broken glass that made up the bad parts of their lives, they had been there to watch shatter.

They were the kind of close where you shaped the very definition of who you are- the kind of close that could only happen when you were that stupid, and that broken, and that young.

The kind of close that could never happen again.

And Terezi lays there, her wet tears soaking her pillow, and she knows that things were worse back then, and she knows that they had both been shitty, and she knows that it's dangerous to romanticize the past and her life has only gotten better since then.

But she also knows, that she misses that feeling of being that  _ close  _ to someone, more than anything.


End file.
